


Forever Yours Professor

by domesticmarkjin



Series: Professor Jinyoung [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor!Jinyoung, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Mark, bottom!Jinyoung, student!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: It was strange in the best possible way, how after graduation Mark’s transition to living with Jinyoung was the easiest thing he’d ever done. Mark never figured himself the domestic type. Never before had he thought about finding someone to settle down with, he always figured he was still so young there would be plenty of time. But it seemed, as Jinyoung often did, Mark was wrecked. A domestic life suited the both of them well, every day better than the last which most people didn’t suspect when Jinyoung said he was dating someone younger than he.  But where were we?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The highly requested part 2 of Excuse Me Professor! I hope this is everything you guys wanted. I do love them so so much. This one goes out to every single one of you that wanted a part 2!

It was strange in the best possible way, how after graduation Mark’s transition to living with Jinyoung was the easiest thing he’d ever done. Mark never figured himself the domestic type. Never before had he thought about finding someone to settle down with, he always figured he was still so young there would be plenty of time. But it seemed, as Jinyoung often did, Mark was wrecked. A domestic life suited the both of them well, every day better than the last which most people didn’t suspect when Jinyoung said he was dating someone younger than he. 

 

But where were we?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark pulled away from the kiss and smirked at Jinyoung, looking around to all the whoops coming from his friends behind him. His eyes gave a playful roll as he moved to tug Jinyoung closer to them, hands laced together happy now that they didn’t have to hide. That they could finally just be together how they wanted to be.

 

“Hello Professor Park.” Jackson said in a playful voice before jumping up to steal Mark away from him. The man looked shocked, reaching to grab Mark back to his side.

 

“Excuse me, I have worked quite hard to get this. I’ll be taking him back now.” Jinyoung pulled Mark to his chest and gave a warning point to the rest of them. Mark just giggled furiously into his chest.

 

“Does this mean we can all stop acting like we didn’t know from the start?” JB said and Jinyoung groaned, moving Mark to look at his face, he swore he saw the boy try to create a halo above his head.

 

“What! They aren’t dumb. Plus apparently Youngjae and Jackson walked in on us Facetiming once. Noooot you know like, late hour Facetime but… they told everyone else. I didn’t deny it.” Mark smirked, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek as innocently as he could. 

 

“Well it doesn’t matter now, but thank you for keeping our secret.” Jinyoung smiled wide and wrapped his arms tighter around Mark, whispering into his ear something about how he was going to get it once they left. 

 

“Promise?” Mark smirked, Jinyoung only kissed his nose in response. 

 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. They all sang karaoke, shared several rounds of shots, played a heated few matches of drunk Super Smash Bro’s, before going their separate ways with promises to do it again before summer ended. Since Jinyoung actually drank more than he normally did, Mark decided to stop drinking earlier so he could be sober enough to drive them home. Not that he had a driver's license, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to drive. How hard could it be right? Jinyoung seemed suspicious but he trusted Mark with anything, so he handed his keys over and let Mark take them back to Mark’s place. The pair deciding to stay the night there making it easier to move Mark’s things out in the morning. 

 

When they got inside Jinyoung had sobered up a bit, the cool night air and time in the car helped his head de-fog. Once their shoes were removed he walked in behind Mark, playing with the hem of his shirt as they made their way up to his bedroom. Mark got Jinyoung down on the bed starting to undress his boyfriend who could have done it himself, but he really liked it when Mark’s fingers brushed against his bare skin. So he didn't protest his lover’s actions. Mark got Jinyoung down to nothing but his boxers, Jinyoung watched with vulgar appreciation as Mark got himself undressed. He frowned however, when Mark went to get some pajamas from one of the packed boxes.

 

“You’re just going to have to remove them, why even bother.” Jinyoung smirked from the bed, crawling up it to make himself comfortable. Mark could only laugh because well, he was right. 

 

Setting the material down Mark crawled onto the bed, nudging his way between Jinyoung’s legs. He trailed a series of kisses up his chest, to his neck, and finally to his lips. Letting that kiss linger before he pulled away to hover over Jinyoung. 

 

“So I had something I wanted to talk to you about, see how you felt. “ Jinyoung started and Mark raised an eyebrow, moving to get himself more comfortable hovering over Jinyoung.

 

“And what is that love?”

 

“I know you’re moving in tomorrow, but my place is tiny… what do you say to us, moving into a new place together? Starting fresh. Making a proper home to start this in.” Jinyoung bit his lower lip waiting for Mark’s reaction.

 

Mark could only think for a moment before he smiled so brightly it reached his eyes, nodding his head yes several times he bent down to kiss at Jinyoung’s lips over and over again. Jinyoung just giggled and reached his hand over to turn the bedside lamp light off, they didn’t need it to have sex. 

 

When morning came Mark blinked at the light pouring in from the windows. He shifted his body to find Jinyoung awake, but still curled up next to him but he looked like he was hiding more than cuddling. Raising an eyebrow he bent down to kiss the top of his head, making Jinyoung look up and smile.

 

“I got scared, I heard sounds outside the room. A strange voice.” Jinyoung said, still hiding in Mark’s chest. Mark looked worried, picking his head up to listen before he untangled himself from Jinyoung. 

 

“And your reaction is to hide until I wake up! Jinyoung.” Mark whisper shouted, quickly going to get his clothes on. Whatever sweats he still hadn’t packed up. Jinyoung slid to the edge of the bed, quickly throwing on the clothes he had wore the night before. 

 

Mark went to open the door first, peeking his head around the corner before he started down the hallway. Jinyoung was hiding behind him the whole time. Not minding one bit that his younger boyfriend took charge in this mission. Down the stairs they went to peek into the kitchen where all the noise was being heard, Mark stood upright the second he saw the figure moving about.

 

“D…. dad?” Mark said in English, and Jinyoung knew enough to know that word. 

 

“Little cock there you are! I looked in your room but all of your boxes are packed? And there was a strange, oh there he is. A strange body in your bed.” The father laughed, Mark’s jaw dropped because it was the first time ever his father didn’t cringe at the thought of his son with another man. Maybe an act he was putting on in front of Jinyoung.

 

“Dad what are you doing here?” Mark asked walking into the kitchen more, Jinyoung still confused behind him.

 

“I live here son, this is our house is it not? Well.. it seems you’re moving out.” The father crossed his arms and looked to Jinyoung. “Doesn’t talk much does he?” He asked and Mark turned to his boyfriend, still looking at them like a deer in the headlights.

 

“He doesn’t understand us. He doesn’t speak much English. This is Park Jinyoung.” Mark moved to show Jinyoung better, he just gave a nervous bow and waved his hands. Mark turned to talk to him in Korean.

 

“This is my dad Jinyoung, I don’t know why he’s here but he doesn’t seem as angry as I thought he would be.” Mark smiled at him and Jinyoung relaxed a little, nodding his head before flashing the father a bright smile. 

 

“Nice to meet with you.” He said, in as good of english as he could. The father just looked at the two and laughed before patting Jinyoung on the back.

 

“I take it he’s the reason you never call us anymore? And the reason all of your stuff is packed up?” The father asked and Mark rolled his eyes.

 

“No, because the last time I brought a boy home you two suggested I should go to school in Korea, learn some discipline, and then come back to see if that was right for me.” Mark put his hands on his hips and gave his father a look. Jinyoung moved to pour drinks for the three of them, even if it wasn’t his house he wanted to do something useful. He could tell there was some tension in his lover, he would talk to Mark about it later. 

 

“Well, that was… Look, it was just a scary time for us? First your sister, then you, it was a lot to take in all at once. She’s getting married you know. The whole process really, changed your mom and I. We want to try and be supportive of all this.” He took the juice Jinyoung offered him and bowed his head in thanks before leaning against the counter, Mark looked at him unsure before he smiled.

 

“Deal. But uh.. I’m actually moving out of here. Jinyoung has his own place across town. We planned to move in after graduation” Mark said and kissed Jinyoung’s cheek in response to the juice before explaining to him what was going on. Jinyoung just nodded and reminded him about looking for a new place. 

 

“Jinyoung is a teacher, he works close to my college. So during the summer we’re going to be moving closer to our schools.” Mark smiled and leaned into Jinyoung. 

 

“So this is serious then?” Mark’s father asked and Mark nodded his head yes. 

 

“I love him, with all my heart. I actually want to be stable, and like I see a future for myself here. He’s changed me.” He made clear, and his father fell silent before he pulled Jinyoung in for a hug. Jinyoung looked confused, looking around for an answer but Mark could only laugh. He moved to tell Jinyoung what his father had said before he saw Jinyoung hug him back. 

 

The three of them had breakfast, Mark's father going all out in hopes of making peace with his son. Mark appreciated his efforts, asked him if he wanted to help with the move which he did. All afternoon they loaded up the two cars and got Mark fully moved into Jinyoung’s apartment. More piled his boxes in the one spare room he had to be sorted whenever they had time. When they said bye to his father, Mark promised he would see him for breakfast before he flew back to Cali. Mark’s father reminded him to bring Jinyoung along. Asif that needed to be said. 

 

Finally alone, Jinyoung sat exhausted on the sofa. patting his chest for Mark to come closer to him. Mark was happy to as he moved to lay down with his boyfriend, kissing his lips several times. 

 

“I know that was probably a lot for you, thank you for being so patient.” Mark smiled, earning himself another kiss. 

 

“Did he approve of me? I hope he did.” Jinyoung bit his lower lip in worry before Mark kissed it away. 

 

“He is still coming around but I think he liked you.” He smiled and moved to rub his nose against Jinyoung's own. 

 

“Do you want to shower before bed?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded, Mark was quick to get up and help Jinyoung to the shower. Behaving themselves since their bodies were so sore from all the moving they had done.

 

After the shower Mark and Jinyoung curled up in bed with a movie, making it halfway through before both of them passed out. Not even sure what happened in the morning when they woke up in the same position they had laid down in. All the lights on, wrapped in their robes, Mark could only laugh and go back to sleep while Jinyoung made them breakfast. It wasn’t half bad having someone used to early mornings that loved cooking, as soon as the smell of fried kimchi hit Mark’s nose he was up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I love it. Jinyoung hyung!” Mark ran through the house they were being shown to find his lover, eyes bright as his fingertips ran along the walls. 

 

“You said you loved the last one. And the one before that darling.” Jinyoung laughed, Mark just shrugged. 

 

“But I see us together here. I see you cooking after work, I see me doing homework in the living room, plusss it actually has enough room for an office for you.” He moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s bicep. 

 

“True. The added room is attractive, and it’s under our budget. Do you really love it?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded his head, smiling from ear to ear and Jinyoung could never say no to a face like that. Ever. 

 

Pulling from Mark he moved to talk to their real estate agent, Mark busied himself with remembering the layout of the home while Jinyoung took care of the technical side to things. They had to go back to the office to fill out paperwork, but since their credit checks both cleared it was likely they could move in as soon as they finished signing the lease. Mark was ecstatic in the office, careful not to let his enthusiasm get the better of him when it came to rent negotiations, at the end of the day they walked out as new homeowners, a lowered rent giving them even better savings, and the first official document with both their names signed to it. That should have probably scared Mark. Doing something so serious with Jinyoung but he felt… calm. He was more nervous for the start of college honestly. 

 

A new home meant more packing. Jinyoung’s lease was up anyway so the timing was perfect, but it took them several days and the help of Mark’s friends to get Jinyoung’s stuff boxed up. On the day of the big move Namjoon came with a rented truck to load everything in. The younger boys still glared at the man for what he did to the couple, but by the end of loading the truck up were happy he was there to help. Anything that meant less boxes they had to carry was okay by them.

 

Mark’s final boxes were put in the back of Jinyoung’s car, while Jinyoung did a final lap through the house with Youngjae to make sure everything was on the truck ready to go. Mark was quick to climb in the car with Jinyoung when they were all set to leave, texting the other’s the address in case they lost them on the drive over. Mark took over the radio, Jinyoung focused on the road, and off they went. 

 

It took them around a hour to get to the new place, mostly due to some traffic accident halfway there. Mark didn’t realize how far away he was going to be but since most of his friends were also attending the University of Seoul he figured it would be fine. 

 

They pulled into the driveway, and Mark was quick to jump out and yank Jinyoung up to the front of the house so they could be the first ones inside. It was only right since it was their first home together. Jinyoung dug around his pockets for the keys, biting at his lip as he undid the two locks and pushed the door open. Mark took his hand so the two of them could walk in together, in awe over how much better it felt being there knowing they were in it together.

 

The youngers started to pour in, boxes in hand before they ran around to explore. Mark giggled and walked with a box marked for the bedroom into the room he and Jinyoung had picked out for themselves. From there the rest of the move went surprisingly smoothly. Mark became more of a moderator for where things went while Jinyoung fussed over people not making a mess in their new home. Once the sofa and the mattress were unloaded, they decided to take a break. Ordering takeout from the nearest restaurant before sitting in their disheveled living room, Jinyoung fussed with unpacking the dishes while Mark insisted they could just eat out of the takeout containers. There was no need to dirty dishes after the long day they had. Jinyoung caved, but provided everyone with glasses for their drinks. 

 

“Professor Park,” Youngjae started and Jinyoung giggled.

 

“Jinyoung hyung please Youngjae.” 

 

“Hyung, when do you start your new school?”

 

“In a week, not much time to settle in but you guys know how short the vacations are. Not much time to relax.” Jinyoung frowned and Mark moved to smooth his hand through Jinyoung’s hair. 

 

“Don’t fall in love with any of your students.” Jackson teased, earning a slap upside the head from Namjoon and a glare from Mark. Jinyoung just cracked up, covering his mouth as he did so. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Jackson bowed his head, Namjoon just glared at him before he moved to get up when he heard the doorbell ring. Making a fuss that Mark and Jinyoung were to stay seated.

 

He returned with all of their food and they set everything out in front of them. Each took turns sharing the food until all that were left was a bunch of empty containers and cups. Back to work it was getting the rest of the boxes unpacked until every vehicle was empty. Mark felt like they had a lot more stuff than he thought but the new place was twice the size of the old.

 

“We have breakfast with your father tomorrow right?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded, leaning against the side of the sofa to relax.  
“Your dad is here?” Yugyeom said concerned and Mark nodded.

 

“He’s fine. Mom didn’t come, she probably still has issues, but he had breakfast with us. Helped me move into Jinyoung’s the first time.” The friends looked shocked and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, feeling an internal jealousy that they seemed to know the situation better than he did. 

 

“Are you sure he’s okay with everything?” Jackson asked in English, knowing from what’s been said that Jinyoung didn’t speak any. Mark just nodded his head again and got up to pat Jackson’s back.

 

“And if he isn’t, and it’s just a show I’m already living on my own. What can he do?” He answered in English and Namjoon sighed.

 

“Mark that’s not fair to Jinyoung.” Namjoon reminded.

 

“They think my father is faking being nice, because he doesn’t want to upset you. But I don’t know. It seemed… real when we were together.” Mark sighed, Jinyoung walked over and put his hand on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Even if he doesn’t really approve, that doesn’t matter to us. You’re here with me now.” Jinyoung said and Mark beamed, moving closer to kiss Jinyoung softly.

 

“With you always.” He corrected and it was Jinyoung’s turn to smile.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a few months into the school year. Mark busy at The University of Seoul, and Jinyoung at his new high school. Luckily both of their schedules allowed them a decent amount of time together. Mark started coming on Wednesday nights with Jinyoung and Namjoon as per Namjoon’s request. He probably still felt guilty about what happened, but none of them ever brought it up. They clearly made it through that time together or they wouldn’t be where they were currently.

 

This week had been extra busy for Mark. With a giant school project he’d been staying at Jackson’s since they were paired up in their English language class, and Jackson lived on campus. It had been a few days since he’d seen Jinyoung and Mark was starting to get irritated. Jinyoung as well. Their night time facetime calls always ended with Mark wanting to run full speed home but Jinyoung made it clear the project came first.

 

Lucky for Mark they managed to get everything done and submitted a day early, meaning Mark was free to head home now that they wouldn’t have to be studying late into the evening. He decided to surprise Jinyoung at school, knowing that if he made it there on time he’d get there for his free period.  
Rushing through transit, Mark was only a few minutes late into the start of the period. Sneaking into the school he lucked out still looking like a student. Nobody really paid him much attention as he made his way around to Jinyoung’s class. Lunch in hand for his boyfriend who seemed to always forget lunch when he wasn’t home to remind him. 

 

Opening the door he slipped inside to see Jinyoung helping some student study. Bowing his head he put a finger up for the boy to keep quiet. Mark closed the door quietly behind them and set the food down on one of the desks before he walked up behind Jinyoung. 

 

“Professor, I’ve came for… extra credit.” He pulled his boyfriend close to him, Jinyoung’s back against his chest. The student looked shocked, trying to hide his giggles as Jinyoung quickly tried to move. 

 

“I… What.. MARK.” Jinyoung swatted at Mark’s arm when he saw him before he forgot where he was entirely. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in person in days and it took it’s toll on him. Jinyoung leaned in kissing Mark gently, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's neck.

 

Even Mark was shocked at Jinyoung’s public affection but he didn’t care, he pulled Jinyoung close and kissed him back. 

 

“Missed you.” Mark said when they pulled back, Jinyoung smiled wide and nudged his nose against Marks. 

 

“My love, you should have told me you were coming. Kunpimook I’m so sorry.” He pulled away quickly when he remembered where he was. The man stood up and put his hands up as if it were okay. 

 

“Bambam, and it’s okay Professor Park. You must be the mystery lover he has.” The student giggled and Mark’s eyebrow raised. 

 

“Mystery lover huh?” He asked and Jinyoung sighed, moving to sit against one of the desk’s.

 

“A few students overheard me talking with another Professor. She said she didn’t see a ring on my finger and wanted to set me up with one of her friends. I explained to her that was very kind but I was actually in a committed relationship. She seemed shocked, asked who the lucky lady was.” Jinyoung laughed and Mark smirked, moving to smooth his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. 

 

“Ahhhhh, and you didn’t say it was your very handsome, way younger boyfriend Mark?” He teased, earning him a pinch to the side. 

 

“I dropped the subject my love, wait what do you mean WAY younger.” He jumped up and Mark laughed. 

 

“All the students have been trying to figure out who the mystery lover is, Professor Park is a top 5 teacher. Those poor swooning girls never stood a chance did they Professor.” Bambam teased and Jinyoung blushed, Mark smiled proudly. He was smug as hell about having locked Jinyoung down.

 

“Would you be okay if we continued this tomorrow?” Jinyoung motioned to the studying but Bambam was already packing up his things.

 

“It’s fine Professor Park, Mark hyung it was nice meeting you.” He bowed his head and excused himself. Mark giggled and moved to corner Jinyoung against the wall by his desk.

 

“I don’t like you alone in a room with students, that’s how all this started.” He teased, kissing along Jinyoung’s jawline before he pressed their hips together. “Here I was coming to give you lunch with dessert.”

 

Jinyoung groaned, hands sliding to his boyfriend’s side, having missed the feel of him this close. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moved his neck to give Mark better access to it. Mark pulled down his turtleneck and left quite the love bite on Jinyoung’s milky skin. All his others faded from how long it had been since he was last allowed to attack the males skin. 

 

“I still want dessert.” Jinyoung protested, Mark smirked and pulled away to grab the lunch box he had bought for Jinyoung. Setting it down on the males desk he pointed to it making sure Jinyoung knew to eat. 

 

Grumbling Jinyoung was secretly happy Mark had brought him food. He dug right in and nearly moaned as the food went into his stomach, not realizing just how hungry he had been. 

 

“You haven’t been eating have you?” Mark frowned, moving to walk behind Jinyoung rubbing at his shoulders. So full of tension, it had him worry. “Jinyoungie!” He groaned and Jinyoung swallowed before looking up.

 

“I just want to sulk in bed, when can you come home?” He pouted up at him, Mark leaned down and kissed Jinyoung’s cheek. 

 

“I’m coming home tonight, we finished early. I just have a final class then I’m yours.” Mark kissed Jinyoung’s cheek again. The older smiled wide, tilting his head so Mark kissed his lips instead.

 

“Good. I can’t sleep well without you.” He sighed, moving back to his food. Mark let him get through most of it before he sank down to the floor. He did promise Jinyoung dessert after all. 

 

Mark crawled under the desk, happy this one was much larger than his last. Back at their old school this was always so uncomfortable for him. Jinyoung groaned at the sight, not even needing to question what Mark was about to do. Fingers reached out to undo the belt and zipper of his pants, Jinyoung shuffled the chair closer to Mark so he was better hidden by the desk. Mark smirked and pulled Jinyoung out of his pants. A soft laugh fell from his lips.

 

“Shut up, it’s been a while. I’m excited.” Jinyoung protested and Mark just leaned in, licking a strip up the underside before wrapping his lips around the tip. Jinyoung found it best to put some more rice into his mouth to muffle the moans that were going to fall. It worked well for him, Mark’s tongue was so skilled it was almost concerning. The way he knew where to apply the most pressure, how hard to suck as his head moved up and down, the way he could just go down to the base without a second thought. Jinyoung’s head was spinning in seconds, free hand under the table curled into Mark’s hair, encouraging him to not stop, not to ever stop. 

 

Mark was fine with that, Jinyoung was just enough for his oral fixation. When a knock came to the door, Mark went all the way down on Jinyoung, pulling his chair under more so that he was completely hidden. Jinyoung tried to protest but whoever knocked walked in. It was the same teacher that had asked to set him up with a friend. She smiled and bowed her head.

 

“Professor Park, I’m so sorry to bother your lunch. Have you had time to think about my offer. Really. I assure you my friends are good matches.” She said and Mark had to fight back the urge to growl. He gripped at Jinyoung’s thighs moving his head in ways he knew drove Jinyoung crazy. His boyfriend’s composure was weak, he could hear it. 

 

“Professor Lee, I assured you several times that I am quite happy in a relationship.” He said, having to put more rice in his mouth to keep his moans quiet. 

 

“Well then I insist you bring her to tonight's dinner! Come on, we’re all anxious to see this mystery woman.” She said with a smile, Jinyoung had to cough when Mark pushed the tip of his tongue down the slit of Jinyoung’s dick, milking out whatever pre-cum he could.

 

“Unless you are unwell, Professor Park is everything okay?” She asked, Jinyoung swallowed his rice and nodded his head.

 

“Yes sorry, took a big bite. Was having trouble swallowing.” He laughed, the woman bowed her head.

 

“Tonight, 7! Bring her.” The woman made clear before turning to take her leave. As soon as the door closed Jinyoung pushed his face into his arm and bit down at the fabric, moaning out into it. He didn’t last that much longer. He came quickly, Mark was happy to lick up every last drop before he tucked Jinyoung away into his boxers. Jinyoung groaned and moved to yank Mark out from under his desk. The younger got up and kissed Jinyoung with a bruising kiss. 

 

“So where are we going tonight?” He smirked when they pulled away, Jinyoung whimpered and tried to lean in for more.

 

“Some teachers are getting together for drinks and food tonight at a bbq in town. I guess… everyone is going to meet you tonight.” He smirked, Mark leaned in kissing Jinyoung again.

 

It was a big step for them, no doubt. Even though Jinyoung didn’t look old it was obvious that Mark was younger. Also them being the same sex was a giant factor but hopefully everyone would understand that times are starting to change. It wasn’t as uncommon lately as it had been in the past. But regardless, they made a promise to each other to never be a secret. Not after what they had to go through while Mark was still a student, so Jinyoung didn’t think twice about asking Mark to go, because he wasn’t ashamed of his love. 

 

“You have class soon, finish your food. I’ll meet you at home once you’re done.” Mark kissed at Jinyoung’s lips lightly. Jinyoung grabbed the back of Mark’s head to keep him there a few moments longer, purring into the kiss before he let Mark go. Mark stole one of pork pieces and ate it as he started to leave the room. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why do you have to look so good, we’re just going to dinner.” Jinyoung whined, moving to curl up into Mark’s back. Mark let out a laugh as he finished styling his hair in their bathroom mirror.

 

“Jinyoung, I’m in jeans. I’m not in like a suit. You think I look good in everything.” He said and Jinyoung moved to stand between Mark and the sink.

 

“True but you’ve been away for days, I want to stay home and not have clothes on.” He pouted, Mark leaned down to kiss at his pout several times until it turned into a smile.

 

“We won't be long. This will be good for us. Everyone there gets to finally meet your mystery lover, and stop trying to set you up with things you wouldn’t even know how to work.” Mark teased, reaching out to pull Jinyoung closer to his body.

 

“Excuse you I have dated women before.” Jinyoung defended. Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

“And you slept with them?” He asked and Jinyoung shoved Mark’s chest. Mark just made his chest solid. Jinyoung groaned and pushed his face into Mark’s chest.

 

“No, have you ever slept with a woman before?” Jinyoung sulked and Mark wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Once, was… I knew I was gay afterwards. I just tried it like, to see if maybe I was into both. I’m not.” He shrugged and Jinyoung made a face.

 

“I am quite happy you’re only into one. Come, we will be late if we don’t leave now. Stop looking so good.” He reminded and Mark smirked, moving to put his shirt on, one he knew Jinyoung favored among all of his others.

 

When he came down the stairs to get his shoes on Jinyoung just groaned, pushing his hair back away from his face.

 

“Really… THIS is not what I meant.” Jinyoung grumbled but the two left anyway, Mark always in charge of the radio on their drive, entertaining Jinyoung with stories about his college Professors. Jinyoung liked knowing none of them sparked his attention, not that he thought Mark would ever leave him. 

 

When they pulled into the restaurant he saw two of the other teachers walking inside, Jinyoung took a deep breath and looked to Mark who smiled innocently at him. 

 

“We got this my love. Then we can go home and enjoy our day off tomorrow.” He purred, moving to kiss Jinyoung’s hand before he got out of the car. The two of them linked hands together as they walked up the steps of the restaurant. Jinyoung opened the door for the two of them before he walked in after Mark. Mark took Jinyoung’s hand again as Jinyoung gave the party name. They were lead by the woman to the back where several other teachers were gathered. Some had also brought their significant others. Mark and Jinyoung bowed their heads to the shocked and confused faces. 

 

“Sorry we’re late. Everyone this is my partner Mark.” Jinyoung introduced Mark who bowed again, giving everyone a bright smile. 

 

“Ahhh this is the mystery… man?” One of the other male teachers walked up and shook Mark’s hand. Mark smiled back and nodded, shaking the man’s hand back.

 

“Pleasure to meet you all. Jinyoung talks fondly of you guys at home.” He said and they moved to the table.

 

“Oh you two live together?” One of the women asked and Mark nodded his head, pulling the chair out for Jinyoung as he always did when they ate out. When Jinyoung sat then Mark took the seat next to him. Smiling wide at his boyfriend. One of the girls swooned at how romantic Mark was being. 

 

“Are you also a teacher Mark?” The woman that had been trying to set Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head no.

 

“Mark attends The University of Seoul. He wishes to become an English Language teacher since he’s from America.” Jinyoung fawned, and Mark just smiled, affectionately pushing some of Jinyoung’s hair out of his face.

 

“Oh! That’s cool, so you’re American Korean??” The man asked and Mark shook his head no.

 

“American Taiwanese. I came here just for school, but well. Decided to stay.” he smirked at Jinyoung and from there they all moved to order their food from the woman when she approached them. Mark could tell the woman that had been trying to set Jinyoung up was still a bit unsure about what was going on, constantly asking Mark questions about age related things even though Mark avoided talking about his age. He was of legal age to be with Jinyoung, he also had his father's blessings on the subject, but this woman seemed hell bent on making it seem that Mark wasn’t actually Jinyoung’s boyfriend. 

 

Mark was quick though. He made sure to never let her get the upper hand. A smile never leaving his face. Jinyoung was impressed with Mark’s quit wit. Yet another reason he loved him. Mark looked over at Jinyoung when he offered to feed him, Mark opened his mouth for the food. Jinyoung smirked and wiped the sauce from his lips when Mark was chewing. The couple earning a few awe’s from people who saw them. 

 

“Jinyoung, did you remember to mail the package to my parents this morning?” Mark asked, taking a break from the food and Jinyoung nodded. Pushing his hair from his face as he too sat back against his chair.

 

“It was just the one right? Then yes I dropped it off on my way into work. Do you think it will reach California in time for your mother's birthday?” Jinyoung asked and Mark just shrugged, shifting in his seat.

 

“I hope she accepts it. I can’t see why it would be late though.” Mark commented, reaching to rest his hand on top of Jinyoung’s own.

 

“Have you met each other's parents yet?” The woman asked and Jinyoung shook his head no.

 

“I have spent time with Mark’s father while he was in Korea, but neither Mark nor I have had time to head out to see my parents. We were planning on it in a few weeks when we had a break.” Jinyoung fired with a friendly smile, Mark couldn’t hide the giggle. It was true though, they had made plans to go see Jinyoung’s family during the vacation. They seemed excited to learn their son had finally settled down. 

 

“Do you plan to go to to America?” another man asked and Mark shrugged.

 

“We don’t have plans to right now. My sister got married to her girlfriend a few months ago. If anything we would go spend time with them.” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded in agreement before they dug back into the food. 

 

Luckily after that the conversation steered away from their romance. Mark and Jinyoung talked about other things to other people while a few got up to sing karaoke in the corner of the room. Mark watched amused and yanked Jinyoung up to dance with him when two of the teachers sang a slow song. Jinyoung blushed but held Mark close as they danced together like lovers would. Jinyoung dipping Mark at the end of the song that had Mark blushing and covering his face with his free hand when he was stood back up. He just curled up into Jinyoung after that, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around him. Nobody really seemed to care, they weren’t the only couple being affectionate. 

 

When the night was done they had several invites to come to people’s homes for dinner, invited a few over once they felt more settled in their new place. As they were walking over to their car, Mark busy on his phone looking for songs to play on the ride home, Jinyoung heard his name being called. The both of them turned around to watch the woman rushing over. Mark raised an eyebrow as she got up to Jinyoung, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Mark’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to risk hurting her by shoving her off so he just pulled his head away and reached to move her arms. His actions were innocent as he took a few steps back. Mark glared at her, standing between her and his boyfriend.

 

“Ya! What do you think you’re doing!” Mark demanded and the woman narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

“You two don’t fool me with these games. Jinyoung you need a good woman by your side to protect you. To care for you. This child can’t provide that type of love for you, where did you even find him?” She demanded, not loud enough to make a scene. Apparently nobody saw her try and kiss Jinyoung. 

 

“How dare you. We went through hell to be together as we are now. I love him with all of my heart, as he loves me. Do not assume you know my love life. There really was no friend was there? You were trying to set me up with yourself.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes and put his hand on Mark’s arm. Mark moved to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own.

 

“I don’t know what games you are playing at Professor Lee, but I have told you, loud and clear, that I am well taken. Please respect this and do not again try your advances on me. Especially in front of my partner.” Jinyoung actually got loud and Mark moved to pull Jinyoung away. He took Jinyoung’s face in his hands and ran his fingers along Jinyoung’s lips. Clearing away the little bit of lipstick that was there before he leaned in to kiss Jinyoung full on the lips. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s body, pulling him even closer.

 

“I’m sorry my love, I’m so sorry. I never meant to….” Jinyoung started and Mark just shushed him, giving Jinyoung a gentle smile. 

 

“Baby that doesn’t count as cheating. You didn’t cheat on me. Don’t even go there.” Mark only laughed, moving to shoot the other woman daggers, moving closer to her.

 

“Don’t even try to pull this again when I’m not around. I assure you I will not be as polite if this happens again.” He said not in Korean, not in English, but Mandarin. The woman’s eyes went wide, stepping back she only scoffed, glaring at the two of them before moving back to her car.

 

Jinyoung came close to Mark, putting his hand on his arm and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is there any language you can’t speak, what was that?” He asked and Mark laughed, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“Mandarin, it’s what I was raised speaking.” He laughed and moved to pin Jinyoung back against the car.

 

“What did you say to her?” 

 

“That if she tries to mess with you when I’m not around, I won't be so polite.” Mark said in a deep voice and Jinyoung shivered, eyes getting that glossed over look that he typically got when he was turned on.

 

“Oppa.” Jinyoung breathed out before turning bright red, even he was shocked by it coming out. Mark’s eyes flashed though, pressing closer to Jinyoung. His hands moving to grip his hips.

 

“I want your clothes off the second we get in the house.” Mark made clear, Jinyoung was happy he had the car there to hold him up or he would have stumbled back again. Knees weak he just nodded his head. Mark let him go to get in the driver's seat, Jinyoung breaking his traditional safe driver to get the home in record time.

 

Even Mark had to laugh as Jinyoung ran into the house, Mark taking his sweet time, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked through the front door. He saw shoes, and socks. He removed his own before he walked more in. A trail of clothes lead up to their bedroom, he saw Jinyoung fussing with his boxers before he got up on the bed. Mark leaned against the doorway watching his boyfriend.

 

Jinyoung groaned at the sight of Mark moving to the end of the bed. A soft whimper fell from his lips as Mark moved just out of reach, eyes scanning up and down Jinyoung’s body.

 

“Oppa, I feel so exposed when you do that.” Jinyoung whined and Mark smirked in reply.

 

“I didn’t say you could talk, did I?” Mark said in a low voice, again Jinyoung whimpered out. His body shivering and his cock twitching. He and Mark had a great sex life, but this, oh this was new. Jinyoung found his body aching for Mark to keep being as powerful as he was.

 

Falling silent Jinyoung lowered his eyes, hands folded behind his back in a submissive way. Mark felt the corners of his lips tug up wanting to smile but he kept the act going. Moving closer he stood in front of Jinyoung, his fingertips ghosting over his chest before he slid them up to his neck. He pushed his face up by his chin, bending over to talk closer to him.

 

“Be a good boy for me. I want you to open yourself for me. Do a good job and Oppa will take good care of you.” He said and Jinyoung whimpered again, nodding in understanding. Not daring to speak since Mark made it clear he wasn’t allowed. Jinyoung moved quickly to get the lube from their bedside drawer, eyes flicking to Mark to see him slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. More chills.

 

Returning to the center of the bed Jinyoung knew how to put on a show for his lover. His eyes dropped a little as he slid his hands down his body, slowly. Letting each muscle flex under the pads of his fingertips. Biting at his full lower lip while his eyes raked over Mark’s newly exposed skin. His hips rolled at the thought of what his lover was going to do to him, a soft sound fell from his lips. Mark looked pleased, which made him want to try harder.

 

Jinyoung grabbed for the lube and spread a bit on his fingertips. His body moved so that his legs were spread more, Mark moved closer to the bed, his fingertips resting on the edge of it as he watched Jinyoung with those hawk eyes. Like he was on display. It made him feel dirty, and more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

 

Whimpering out he moved to circle his entrance with the lubed up fingers, sinking his ass down onto one carefully and riding it until he felt comfortable. His hips rolling to drive his finger deeper down before he added a second one. A bit of a stretch but he didn’t care about the sting. All he cared about was how with each finger Mark’s eyes got darker, and he lost another layer of clothes. When his lover was completely naked Jinyoung was three fingers deep, pre-cum leaking down the length of his erection, making a slight mess on his thigh that had Mark’s mouth water.

 

“Lay on your back.” Mark ordered, Jinyoung didn’t need to be told twice.

 

Jinyoung laid his body towards the edge of the bed, Mark slid his hands under the back of his head and pulled so Jinyoung got the idea to scoot down. When his head was hanging off the side of the bed his eyes looked up to his boyfriend.

 

“Open.” Mark said and Jinyoung’s cock twitched against his stomach. His mouth opening on command and Mark carefully slid his cock between the waiting lips. Jinyoung had never been more turned on in his life, his whole body felt different, in the best possible ways. Mark was owning everything about him, making Jinyoung his submissive little toy. It was almost addicting.

 

Mark’s hand slid down Jinyoung’s chest while his hips slowly fucked into his lovers mouth, Jinyoung had a decent enough gag reflex that Mark knew what his limits were. Jinyoung’s legs spread the further down Mark’s hands went. Mark ran his finger along the drops of precum that had started to trail down the man’s thigh. Jinyoung felt his eyes roll back in his head as Mark gathered them up and moved to slide his wet fingers into Jinyoung’s waiting entrance. He moaned around Mark’s cock, body aching to be filled. To be controlled.

 

“You belong to me Jinyoungie. Nobody else will ever see you like this. Have you like this.” Mark stilled his hips and pulled his hand away so he could lean up and look down at the boy. The outline of himself in Jinyoung’s throat was enough to make him cum right then and there. He moved his hips a few more times before he slid his cock out. A line of spit connected from his erection to Jinyoung’s lips. 

 

“Hands and knees.” He ordered again and Jinyoung rolled over, moving so that his ass was exactly where Mark wanted it. Soft hands ran along the apples of his ass, thumb pressing into his entrance before he moved and pushed his cock inside. Jinyoung let out a loud breath, his eyes fluttering as he moved to push his ass back. Mark laid a hard smack to Jinyoung’s ass that had him yelp out.

 

“Keep still.” He ordered, Jinyoung nodded and pushed his head into his arm to keep quiet. It was like Mark was a different person, not in a bad way either. His possessiveness was a new side of him that Jinyoung wanted to explore. It was normally Jinyoung getting jealous. 

 

Mark gripped at Jinyoung’s hips and started to drive his cock into him. His eyes fluttering at the tight heat wrapped around him. Jinyoung was moaning in seconds, his fists white gripped in their bedding, he knew Mark liked to hear him moan, so he didn’t hold back. It wasn’t talking so it was allowed right?

 

“Say my name. Tell me who you love, who your heart belongs to.” Mark barked out, so lost in what he was doing. Jinyoung gasped out, his mind going blank for a second as he let the whole situation sink in.

 

“You. Mark… crap, Mark I’m yours. All yours.” His voice broke several times, he didn’t even feel embarrassed. He knew, just knew that Mark loved it. He was living for it. He could tell by the way his hips drove harder at just the right angle making him cry out even more. 

 

“Jinyoungie, mine. All mine. What do you want baby.” Mark smirked, one hand reaching out to yank Jinyoung up by his hair. His back pressed to Mark’s chest, his head against his shoulder as Mark dominated him in every way a person could be dominated. 

 

“I want… you. Fill me baby please, want to feel you all night. Want to have trouble sitting tomorrow at the staff meeting. Want to crawl into bed tomorrow night and beg for more. I am yours Oppa, please. Oppa fuck me harder.” Jinyoung cried out and well, now it was Mark’s turn to not be told twice. 

 

His hips moved as if they never had before, his eyes fluttering as he moved. When he felt close, he pushed Jinyoung down onto the bed. The boy cried out at the loss of Mark inside of him. Nearly jumping up to get Mark back to him. Needy hands reached out for Mark as he turned around. Mark growled and crawled onto the bed, climbing on top of Jinyoung between his legs. He was quick to lift Jinyoung in a way that would make it easier to push back inside. Jinyoung smiled wide at the feeling of having Mark back inside him. The two kept their bodies together and for however long it took there was just a sea of pornographic moans and skin. Jinyoung raking thick red lines down Mark’s ass while Mark littered his chest and collar bones with love bites. 

 

They both came at exactly the same time, riding out their orgasm’s in bliss until neither had the energy to move. Their heavy breathing the only noise as they just laid there in a tangled mess, Jinyoung’s cum covering their stomachs but neither cared. All they cared about was the feeling of being together like this. 

 

The rest of their night followed suit. Who needed sleep? They hadn’t gotten everything out of their system with that first go. Nor the second time. It was like they became familiar all over again with each others bodies, exploring what made the other tick. By the time they were done Jinyoung was so spent he couldn’t even remember his own name. Both of them sprawled out on the bed covered in a mess. Not sure who it belonged to but neither cared. It took them a few hours to gather the strength to get up, not being able to sleep in the mess they created, it was so extensive. Mark helped Jinyoung into the chair by the bed, walking off to get a wet rag so they could at least clean up before he changed their bedding for them.

 

Jinyoung wanted to help but Mark made it clear he was supposed to rest. Once things were neat for Jinyoung, Mark scooped his lover up and laid him on the bed, kissing his lips several times before he pulled Jinyoung close to his body. Both of them fell right asleep, a rest well earned.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The weeks had gone, and so far the woman hadn’t caused much of an issue for Jinyoung at the school. She was cold and distant for the most part, probably due, in large, to Jinyoung limping into the staff meeting the day after the dinner. Nobody dared ask what happened, the woman didn’t even look at Jinyoung. 

 

Today was the day the two of them were to go and enjoy the day with Jinyoung’s parents. Mark had been feeling a bit meh about parents since his mother hadn’t even called to acknowledge the gift he and Jinyoung had sent. His father did text that he thought it was lovely. That had to count for something right? Jinyoung tried to tell Mark it did. 

 

The drive over was spent talking, playing their favorite game of never have I ever to help get to know each other. They learned over the 2 hour drive that Jinyoung had never left Korea before, and that Mark had sex in several movie theaters. That then got added to their list of places to have sex. Which was a list started after their long night together when Jinyoung made it very clear that it needed to happen again, and often. Mark didn’t ever argue, nor was he ever able to control himself when Jinyoung called him Oppa. That was generally all it took for Jinyoung to not be able to walk the following day.

 

When they pulled up they were greeted by Jinyoung’s parents coming out to visit them. Mark grabbed the box of baked goods they brought from Seoul. He bowed his head in respect and handed the gift over, a bit shocked when Jinyoung’s mother welcomed him with a giant bone crushing hug. Mark looked around confused, not really sure how to react to someone being so accepting of him being gay. Not to say his father didn’t put on a good show, but this felt real. 

 

Mark got a bit emotional when he pulled away, all smiles as he moved to Jinyoung’s father who also welcomed him with a hug. The mother bringing the food inside, Jinyoung’s dad asking Mark all kinds of stories about his son. Mark was happy to leave out the mushy details, and the fact that he was Jinyoung’s student. He figured neither of them knew that, although they knew that he was much younger. The story they went with was Mark being a university student, which wasn’t a lie, and them just knowing each other through mutual friends, again not a lie. 

 

Not exactly the truth. 

 

They ate some of the most delicious food Mark had ever had, clearly where Jinyoung learned all of his cooking from. The four of them shared the desserts they brought from Seoul, then Mark went and helped Jinyoung’s mother with cleaning up the kitchen as he did Jinyoung. They talked for a bit, the mother really taken to Mark it seemed. Pleased her only son finally found the one wild enough to get him to settle down. After promising 17 times that they would be back soon, they finally left. Mark ecstatic about being able to have finally met Jinyoung’s parents and have gotten their approval. 

 

“Were they always so accepting?” Mark asked as they started to drive, his fingers playing with one of Jinyoung’s bracelets.

 

“No, not at all. I came out very young and with two sisters they feared I would never marry. That I would forever be alone. They are from older times but as I grew, dated, they saw it was just… dating. It was as any dates were. I would have my heart broken, I would be upset, I would get into fights. They realized there is no difference between gay, and straight. I remember crying when they told me they wanted me to find a husband to love. It was a big step for them, and for our relationship.” Jinyoung let out a content sigh, Mark beaming from ear to ear hearing the story. 

 

“I hope my parents will come around. My sister got married to her girlfriend some months ago, but didn’t have a big wedding since our parents didn’t want to go. I was stuck here so I couldn’t go. Not stuck but, you know.” Mark teased, moving to kiss the back of Jinyoung’s hand. 

 

“Your older sister right?”

 

“She started the whole coming out thing, and they thought I did it to be like my cooler older sister. It was never really wrong if it was her because Grace was the golden child, but I would get in trouble, and fight. So being gay was acting out to them.” Mark sighed, chewing at his lower lip. 

 

“When you teach me more English we will go. Next summer hopefully? I will know enough to talk with her and your family!” Jinyoung smiled wide. 

 

“You are doing so good so far, now I won't be able to yell in English when I don’t want you to worry.” Mark laughed, looking out of the window as they pulled back into town. 

 

“True. But then I will be able to tell you in that many more ways that I want you inside me.” Jinyoung smirked and Mark felt a shiver. 

 

“Oh someone is feeling adventurous…” Mark looked over at Jinyoung, seeing the little smirk he knew exactly where his head had gone. 

 

“You know we haven’t gone to the movies in a while, feeling a late show before bed?” Jinyoung somehow said that with a straight face. 

 

“You know I am. Look there’s a cinema right up here. Lets see what they have.” Mark played along, adjusting himself as Jinyoung parked the car.

 

Both boys got out and made their way up to the tickets. Mark had quickly checked which movie had been out the longest that he doubted anyone would care to see at this late hour, and even the girl behind the counter asked if they were sure. Jinyoung made something up about how they just never had time to see it until now, the girl didn’t seem to care and handed over the tickets.

 

Buying a box of candy and a bottle of water to make it look like they had interest, the two walked back to the last theater which, luckily, was empty when they got inside. Smirking Mark dragged Jinyoung back towards the upper rows where it was darker, checking quickly to make sure they were the armrests that went up giving them more space. Bingo.

 

Jinyoung sat next to Mark, drinking some of the water casually while they behaved during previews, actually wanting to see what was coming out since both of them loved movies. But as soon as the show started, some dark independant movie from America, Jinyoung was crawling into Mark’s lap. He placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, legs straddling his hips as he sat comfortably. Mark moved to hold his ass steady as he twisted them to lay Jinyoung down on the seats. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow but he knew Mark had had sex in a movie theater before.

 

“Is this how we…” Jinyoung asked and Mark shook his head no.

 

“We can’t get caught, so you gotta ride me. Nice and slow too. They normally come in to check the theater like, halfway into a movie.” Mark slid down Jinyoung’s body, kissing at his clothed chest before he started to undo his pants. 

 

“Lucky this movie is supposed to have a lot of action. You know I can’t be quiet with you.” He whimpered and Mark smirked, oh he knew. 

 

Mark got up some, helping Jinyoung to move his body. Getting his pants off just enough to expose his ass and erection. Mark groaned at the sight, standing to bend Jinyoung over the seats in front of them. He knew they had a little bit of time to get things started properly.

 

“If you keep working out, and your ass keeps getting nicer, I’m going to fail school because I won't ever want to leave.” Mark whimpered, digging through his pocket to get the little thing of lube he normally kept in his wallet. Jinyoung loved how prepared his boyfriend always was.

 

“Listen, I’m older. I have to keep it up.” Jinyoung teased and Mark just gave his ass a smack. 

 

“Neither of us have trouble keeping anything up.” Mark teased back, moving to use some of the lube on his fingers to open Jinyoung up. His moaning was in time with the loud parts of the movie, if it got quiet Jinyoung would bite down on his hand. Mark giggled at how out of control he could get from something as simple as this.

 

When he was prepared enough Mark pushed his pants down enough to get himself out and pulled Jinyoung down some. Holding his hips steady as he helped to guide his boyfriend onto his cock, his eyes rolling back as Jinyoung sat all the way down on him. 

 

“What if we get… fuck….” Jinyoung cursed when Mark rolled his hips making Jinyoung shut up automatically. 

 

Mark removed his hoodie and put it over Jinyoung’s lap. Letting the male ride his cock slowly as both of them focused on the movie. Well, neither of them really focused but should anyone walk inside that’s what it looked like. Mark’s hands under his hoodie to guide Jinyoung down on him a bit harder, knowing they were safe for the time being to put some extra motion into it.

 

Mark wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually someone came in to check the theater. Jinyoung sank all the way down and had to bite his lip to stop from moaning out as Mark’s cock was just pushed up against his sweet spot. He decided water would be a good way to busy his mouth. That he could hide his moans in. Mark kept his eyes on the screen, ignoring the person walking up and down until they heard the door shut meaning they were finally alone again. Jinyoung groaned and Mark moved them to get Jinyoung standing.

 

“Oppa.” Jinyoung whined, being bent over the chair in front of him. Mark saw stars at the name, moving to carefully slide back in.

 

“We can stand now, I doubt he’s coming back in.” He said and started to move his hips hard, fucking into Jinyoung as he would if they were home. Luckily it was a pretty loud fighting scene, Jinyoung’s moans were muffled by whatever was going on around them.

 

It didn’t take much longer after that for them both to cum, Jinyoung leaving a mess on the back of the seat he was hunched over. Mark just laughed at it as he carefully cleaned them up with the napkins he grabbed in the lobby. Jinyoung did back up his pants and turned to kiss Mark’s lips lightly.

 

“What is this movie about anyway?” Mark made a face, looking to the screen and Jinyoung just cracked up.

 

“You’re asking me? All I was focused on was you inside me. Come, let's go home.” He pulled Mark’s hand, wanting to get back now that what they came there to do was done. Mark grabbed their stuff and followed, ignoring the looks they got from the workers. There was no doubt they knew what the two were in there doing. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first year of mid-term’s for Mark had proven to be annoying. His schedule had him so busy that he couldn’t remember the last time he and Jinyoung had time to properly be together. They knew it would happen though, Jinyoung was a teacher so obviously he was aware of how busy mid-term’s had gotten. He just never expected Mark to basically start living at school. The boy was either in the library, or passed out in either Jackson or Yugyeoms dorm. 

 

Once his last final was over Mark nearly sprinted out of the building, rushing home to shower and change. He made a few phone calls, making sure everything he planned for the night was ready. It had to be perfect, everything had to be perfect. Yugyeom drove Mark to the school towards the end of the day and gave his friend a pat on the back of encouragement. 

 

When Mark got out Bambam met him outside the building, Mark laughed because Bambam could always be counted on to skip class if it meant doing something fun for Jinyoung. The two became partners in crime in a way since the day Mark showed up and he was being tutored.  
“Okay so, I said I had to use the bathroom. He’s in a good mood. Your flowers just started arriving though.” Bambam said, and Mark was pleased. The final flower in his hand as Bambam walked him quietly through the halls. 

 

Back in class Jinyoung was confused. People kept walking in with various flowers in jars and setting them down on the desk, the window sill, the students desks. The students were fawning over how precious it all was. That their teacher, who they knew was in a relationship, was getting all of these gifts. Bambam the only one in the school other than a few teachers that knew who the lover was. Jinyoung was trying to get his class to settle down when the door opened, Bambam walked back in from the bathroom and bowed his head. He just nodded to Bambam before his eyes fell on Mark now standing in the doorway.

 

“You!” He couldn’t hide the smile, always loving how Mark surprised him at school when he was done with his testing. 

 

“I went to visit your parents a few days ago.” Mark said with a smile, and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.

 

“Without me?” He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“I had to talk to them.” Mark shrugged, walking into the classroom more. He held out the final rose for Jinyoung who snatched it up. Smelling the sweet flower he couldn’t hold back the smile. They had an audience of students at the door now that classes had been let out and everyone wanted to know what had been going on.

 

“Anything good come of it.” Jinyoung’s voice was small, curious as to what Mark was getting at.

 

“Of course. I explained to them that in the time we’ve been together, which is … a year today, that I’ve never felt such love in my life. That you have become my reason to wake up, my happiness, my soul. That I plan on loving you, forever, in this life and the next.” Mark smirked and moved to pull a small little pouch from his pocket, getting down on one knee in front of Jinyoung. Nearly every student reacted, gasping out at the sight of the two men. Jinyoung felt his eyes get hot and wet, his hand going up to cover his mouth at the sight. 

 

“Park Jinyoung, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you please make me even luckier than I already am, and marry me?” Mark pulled the ring from his pocket, Jinyoung knew it as his grandfather's ring that his father was saving for when he got married. He must have given it to Mark and that made the tears fall.

 

“Yes of course yes, oh. Mark yes, I will marry you.” Jinyoung let out a sob, tears falling which made Mark start to cry. He slid the ring on Jinyoung’s hand before getting to his feet. As inappropriate as it was in his work place, Mark wrapped his arms around his fiance and kissed him. Jinyoung sliding closer kissing Mark back happily. 

 

The students broke out in applause, cheering on the two and yelling for them to have good luck. Some of the girls were crying, taking pictures of the adorable event before Mark and Jinyoung pulled away. Mark wiped Jinyoung’s tears away before he kissed the top of his head.

 

“Come on, I wanna get home.” Mark said softly, kissing Jinyoung again before he moved back. Jinyoung took a minute to compose himself before he waved at the students.

 

“Ya. Go get. Get home all of you. No tutoring today. Bambam go home.” Jinyoung ordered and most of them giggled, quickly leaving the two together. Bambam gave Mark a high five on the way out, rushing out to meet Yugyeom who through Mark had become his other partner in crime. 

 

As soon as the students had been pushed from the room Jinyoung quickly gathered up his stuff. Mark bouncing on his heels as he waited until the two of them left hand in hand. Clearly the news of their engagement spread like wild through the school. Whatever students were left were cheering them on as they left. Jinyoung a bright shade of red by the time they got outside to the parking lot. Mark couldn’t help but be all smiles, especially as they saw Professor Lee walking to her car sulking. Clearly having heard about the engagement. She took one look at them and turned the other way.

 

“You think we should invite her?” Jinyoung teased, and Mark could only laugh, because Jinyoung already talking about wedding plans meant everything to him. 

 

“We can sit her in the back with the other people that only got invited to be polite. Maybe she will find true love at the reject table.” Mark teased and Jinyoung laughed so loud heads turned to look at them.

 

“I don’t want a reject table. Only people we love that are close to us. Nobody that would give us a hard time.” Jinyoung made clear, sliding into the car and Mark nodded. It had to be a private event since it still wasn’t legal where they lived, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy a wedding as any others would.

 

“Deal, only close friends and family.” Mark pulled Jinyoung’s hand with the ring close to him so he could place a kiss to the cool metal. Jinyoung bent down and kissed the top of Mark’s head.

 

“Do you know how good you’re getting laid tonight?” Jinyoung smirked and Mark picked his head up quickly in shock.

 

“Like….Oppa?” He raised an eyebrow and Jinyoung leaned in to crash their lips together.

 

“Better than Oppa sex.” He made clear and Mark groaned at the thought, because he honestly didn’t think it got better than that.

 

“Drive, like now. Home. Go. Drive home.” Mark moved quickly, letting Jinyoung do his thing driving them home. 

 

No sooner did they get their shoes off did Jinyoung have Mark pinned to the door, kissing his lips bruisingly hard. Mark just moved to lift Jinyoung up, holding his ass as he wrapped his legs around Mark’s hips. Flipping the two of them so he had Jinyoung pinned up against the wall. They kissed for what felt like hours, getting lost in their battle for control which as always, Jinyoung lost.

 

“Bedroom.” Jinyoung demanded and moved to start kissing at Mark’s neck. Mark groaned as he carried the two of them up the stairs and down to where their bedroom was. Hardly making it with how weak at the knees Jinyoung was making him. His eyes fluttering at the way Jinyoung knew just where to bite to get a reaction out of him. 

 

Mark let Jinyoung fall back against the bed, and from there it seemed like a vicious race to pull each others clothes off. Jinyoung growling about why Mark would wear so many buttons on the day he proposed, Mark argued back that Jinyoung’s pants didn’t need to be so tight when he was out in public. Again neither of them won that fight but they wound up naked eventually which was the ultimate desired result.

 

Moving to scoot up more so that Mark could slide between his legs, Jinyoung tugged his lover down to continue their kiss from earlier. Finding it much easier to reach Mark’s lips when they were at the same level. 

 

Mark blindly reached under their pillows for the lube, pulling back to grumble about excessive pillows before he found it. Jinyoung just laughed and moved to roll over as he often did when Mark prepared him. Mark stopped him and kissed his lips lightly.

 

“No. I wanna see you. All of you tonight. I’m going to make love to you for hours Jinyoung.” Mark whispered, Jinyoung fawning over the words as his skin broke out in goosebumps.

 

“Wait. Big thing. When we get married….” Jinyoung started and Mark sat up some, already knowing what he was going to say.

 

“It will be done as traditionally as we can, even if it’s not legal. I know how important it was to your parents.” Mark smiled, and Jinyoung melted all over again. Moving up to kiss Mark gently before he felt the boy start to open him up. His head fell back against the bedding, always so impatient during this part but equally as thankful Mark took the time.

 

Soft kisses turned to hungry kisses as Jinyoung struggled under Mark to keep his composure. Fingers working wonders inside him but not providing enough. Panting turned to whimpering, luckily Mark got the memo and moved his hand to replace his fingers with his erection. Jinyoung gasping at the feel of being stretched open so perfectly to accommodate Mark’s length. His legs wrapping tighter around his hips as his eyes did their best to focus on his fiancé. Not an easy task with hips as skilled as Mark’s but Jinyoung was going to remember every second of this.

 

The slow movements of Mark’s hips helped elongate the night together. Jinyoung’s entire body felt like something else as his pleasure seemed to never end. Mark knew just when to speed up, and just when to slow down to prolong both of their orgasm’s. Jinyoung’s head was spinning, entranced by his lover. At some point they got flipped over, Jinyoung keeping his hips controlled as he leaned over Mark and rode him slowly. Mark’s eyes fluttering, his hands gripped into Jinyoung’s perfect ass feeling it move with a sensual rhythm. 

 

Again they flipped, Jinyoung’s head resting slightly off the bed as Mark picked up the pace. His eyes still on Jinyoung’s face as his hips moved hard enough to get them both closer and closer to their finish. Neither needed a warning any more, they could tell the signs. Mark’s hips sped up when he was close and Jinyoung seemed to forget what words were. Both of them came at the same time, letting out identical moans until they moved to curl up on the bed. Erratic breathing and wild heartbeats lead to silent moments of just enjoying the aftermath of another successful love making session. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Since not everyone knew that the couple had became engaged, the couple planned a party at their house to break the news to their friends the following week. Mark’s friends, were all invited, Namjoon, and several other work friends. Jinyoung spent the day cooking, Mark spent the day cleaning. Everything was laid out when guests started to arrive. Mark hugging all of his friends, Yugyeom told to keep quiet until they announced everything. He nodded in agreement, Bambam trailing in behind him hugged the two happily. 

 

“Professor Park, nice house!” He said and Jinyoung just laughed, looking to Mark who smiled innocently.

 

“He helped so much, he had to come.” He said and Jinyoung nodded, he knew that Bambam did play a big part in making everything happen.

 

Once the last of the guests were there Jinyoung gathered everyone around and encouraged them to eat. Falling into easy conversation with them. It was obvious there were big age gaps between the guests but teachers were as interested in hearing about their school life as they were about the subjects each taught. When most of the food was gone, Mark looked over to Jinyoung and gave him a knowing smile. Jinyoung got up and slid his hand into his pocket putting his ring back on before he joined Mark’s side.

 

“Alright guys, we wanted to thank you so much for coming to our home. Now that we’re finally settled. We did promise to have you all here.” Jinyoung started and Mark laughed, leaning more into Jinyoung’s side.

 

“But we hope, that in a few months you will join us again.” He added and a few guests raised an eyebrow. “At our wedding.” Mark beamed wide and Jinyoung moved his hand so you could see the ring on his finger. Everyone broke out in cheers, Jumping up to hug the happy couple. Mark’s friends making fun of how old and domestic he was now. Namjoon pulling from his hug with Jinyoung to bang on his glass, getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay okay, so. We all saw this coming, but wow. I would like to say that I am so proud of you two. The things you’ve overcome to be together, and now this? Jinyoung I have never seen anyone as in love as you are. Nobody thought it would last, everything was against you both but that didn’t seem to matter. Your love kept you going for quite some time and I have to say, probably on behalf of everyone, that we are so happy for you both. Really. You two have proved that love can honestly triumph over everything. To Jinyoung and Mark.” He held his glass up and everyone cheered. The couple happily drinking. 

 

From there it was all talk of wedding plans, wedding dates, what kind of food would be there. Mark kept by Jinyoung’s side happy that they seemed to have such a supportive group of people in their life. He knew it was still a bit odd to most. They were the same sex, Mark was younger, it raised a lot of questions but times like this he didn’t feel judged. He felt nothing but love. 

 

When all the guests left Mark and Jinyoung fell back on the sofa and smiled. Jinyoung resting his head on Mark’s chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat while Mark played with his hair.

 

“Did you call your sister?” He asked and Mark nodded.

 

“She said she’s going to pull the money together and come out. She understands we can’t get out there for her wedding because of school. But she really wants to meet you, and be there for mine.” He licked over his lips, thinking for a bit. “My parents want to come, but… I don’t know.” Mark sighed, and Jinyoung picked his head up to better look at Mark.

 

“I want them there. If anything to show to them that you’re an adult that can love whoever he wants. That you came to a country where you knew nobody, and nothing… and you now have everything.” Jinyoung smiled and Mark pulled Jinyoung closer.

 

“I do have everything, because I have you. I love you so much.” Mark bent down to kiss at Jinyoung’s forehead.

 

“I love you too, Oppa.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Cold feet? Come on we gotta leave!” Youngjae yelled out at Mark who was still up in his bedroom getting dressed. 

 

“No no! I couldn’t find my tie.” Mark groaned, rushing down the stairs in his tuxedo. Yugyeom and JB whistled as he came towards them. Mark just rolled his eyes and slipped into his shoes by the door. 

 

“Look at you all dressed up! It’s like you’re getting married or something.” JB laughed, moving to fix Mark’s tie. Mark smiled at the thought that in a few short hours he would be saying his vows and marrying a man who nearly two years ago he was dared to sleep with by his friend. 

 

“Who would have thought out of the 5 of us that I would be the first to get married.” Mark laughed, all of them put their hands up.

 

“All of us did, do you know how domestic you are. Even if you try to hide it. We just got lucky that Jinyoung took the bait when you texted him.” JB said and Mark could only laugh, remembering back to their first few days of talking. They did come a long way.

 

“Alright let’s go, we’re already late.” Youngjae reminded and the 5 rushed out to pile into Mark’s new car. A wedding gift to Jinyoung and Mark from both of their parents. 

 

Mark’s phone started to ring and Jackson answered it since Mark was busy driving, putting the phone on speaker.

 

“Excuse me sir, your husband is driving. Do you want to kill him before the wedding?” Jackson gasped.

 

“I what no!!! I haven’t heard from him all morning, don’t crash. Where are you guys?” Jinyoung sounded worried, as always. He was always on edge if they didn’t spend a night together. 

 

“We’re on our way to the venue, we should be there in a half hour. Are you there yet?” Mark said.

 

“We just left Namjoon’s as well, so about the same time we’ll be arriving. How are we always early to things, except our own wedding.” 

 

“I don’t know my love but I will see you when we get there.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jackson said before hanging up, Mark just cracked up and turned the music up so they could all sing their hearts out as he drove. 

 

Luckily they got there first, parking in the lot of the club they picked for their wedding. Everything seemed to be set up for them, a giant banner saying “Congratulations Mark and Jinyoung” was hung up at the entrance. Mark made his way inside shaking hands with the owner of the building who lead him out to where the final everything was set up. Every flower just as Jinyoung wanted it, the colors exactly what they picked out, the view of the city behind them looked better than ever. This really would be their dream come true. As the guests started to arrive, Mark shook hands with them. All smiles and some tears when he saw his parents, and then Jinyoung’s arrive. His mother giving him a hug, and telling him she was proud made him the most emotional. It was probably the first time she ever said that to him. The rest of the friends arrived, and he was told Jinyoung had finally gotten there. He was going to go find him when he heard his sister calling him and he spun around so fast.

 

“GRACE!!” Mark beamed, running to give his sister the biggest hug ever. She wrapped her arms around him and the two of them started to cry. Good tears though, breaking only so Mark could meet her wife. Hugging her as well because she was of course family. The three talked for a while before Mark was told to take his place. Nodding he quickly wiped at his eyes before he took his place at the alter. It was more of a western style wedding, which they found suited them more since it wouldn’t be declared legal in Korea anyway. Jinyoung’s parents gave their blessings that was all that mattered to them. 

 

When the music started up, Mark looked up to see Jinyoung walking his way, and wow. The world stopped. Everything faded out except his fiance who looked like an actual prince. His hair was styled so perfectly, his suit so fitted and clean, he looked, other worldly. Mark felt himself get choked up, having to cover his mouth for a moment until Jinyoung was standing in front of him. From there the ceremony was a mix of both tradition and modern practices. Jinyoung in awe over how gorgeous Mark looked, often found himself staring rather than paying attention to what the person holding the ceremony was saying. Every time he snapped to the guests would giggle, but they understood. This was a big day for the both of them. When vow time came, Mark knew he would need a tissue, moving to hold Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

 

“Jinyoungie, what is there to say that I haven’t already said to you? Honestly you are my light in the dark, my happy place when things get hard, my reason for doing anything is so that I can get home to you once I’m done. You have made me a better person, you have made me a stronger person. Your smile gives me courage, your love gives me life. Jinyoung there is no other for me. You are it. You’re the one I will grow old with. I love everything about you. Your perfections, your flaws, I wouldn’t change a thing. We’ve been together almost two years and never once did I ever think this wasn’t right. I just knew that I found the one I was meant to be with. I’m going to love and protect you until death do us part Jinyoung. I promise.” Mark slid the actual wedding band on with Jinyoung’s engagement ring, a small band of diamonds he picked out to go with his grandfather's band. Jinyoung was crying, trying so hard to not lunge across the altar and kiss Mark right then and there. He knew it was his turn so he had to take a deep breath, composing his thoughts.

 

“Mark. I never suspected two years ago that we would be standing here today, but you turned my whole life upside down. I was convinced that I didn’t need to find someone, that I wouldn’t find someone. Love was just a dream for me. But you. You’ve made all my dreams a reality in two short years and I will never be able to thank you enough. We never fight, we never argue, everything you do for me is done out of pure love. Forget the age difference I feel as if we’re always on the same page. You always know what I need before I need it, you know just what to say to bring me back down to earth. We will make it through everything together. No matter what, because as long as you love me as you do, I’m invincible. We’re invincible. I will love and protect you for the rest of our lives, till death do us part. This life and the next.” Jinyoung smiled, putting Mark’s wedding band on his finger. Mark was now crying, wiping at his eyes with his tissue before the rest of the ceremony began.

 

Not that either of them were paying much attention, until it was said they could kiss. Mark moved quickly to wrap his arms around Jinyoung and push their lips together for the most loving kiss they could share. Jinyoung was his husband, no matter who said what about it. The guests cheered, getting to their feet as the in love couple were announced as husband and husband.

 

Mark finally pulled back from the kiss and whimpered, hands linking with Jinyoung own before they faced all their friends and family, again they cheered for the happy couple before they were lead back down the aisle and inside to take pictures. Happy hour started, guests joined together chatting before they were all moved to their tables. Once everyone was seated Mark and Jinyoung were announced, moved to the center of the room where they shared their first dance as a married couple. Curled up together dancing, sharing kisses, smiling at each other as if the world only consisted of the two of them. To them it did, but the others could feel it too. The Love radiating off the couple was contagious. 

 

When the dance was done they all ate. Mark and Jinyoung sat at the head of the room for all to see, The two sets of close family sat on either side of them, all of Mark’s and Jinyoung’s friends before them happily enjoying their food. It was a perfect turn out for the happy couple. After dinner they all danced. Mark’s friends alternating between stealing either Mark from Jinyoung or Jinyoung from Mark. The couple didn’t care though, they loved their friends enough to happily dance with them. That was until it came time to cut the cake and both were lead to the giant 5 tier cake that Mark insisted they splurge on. Bouncing on his feet at how perfect it turned out. Jinyoung couldn’t help but admire how much Mark was pleased.

 

They cut the cake, and feed each other the small bites. Somehow it wound up with Mark’s face being covered in cake, but he just smeared his face all over Jinyoung’s to get even with him. Both of them cracking up at the sight before they went to clean up. 

 

From there it was more dancing, more drinks, and finally everyone left. Their perfect day came to an end with plans to have a giant family breakfast the following morning before they all left. Finally Mark and Jinyoung were able to return to their house together, bags of gifts in the trunk of their car. Mark driving since he had less to drink than Jinyoung, again. Not that he cared, he wanted his husband to have the most perfect night of his life, clearly that was accomplished by how blissed out he looked.

 

When they pulled into the driveway, Mark smirked and got out. Moving to scoop up Jinyoung he carried him bridal style towards the front door letting Jinyoung unlock it for him. Mark carried Jinyoung inside once the door was open, taking his shoes off at the door before he moved to set Jinyoung down. Jinyoung giggled and removed his shoes before he jumped back up into Mark’s arms. Mark cracked up and moved to carry Jinyoung upstairs to the bedroom, laying him down on the mattress before he started to undress the two of them. Jinyoung stopped him and just pulled Mark close, kissing his lips lightly.

 

“My husband.” He said with a smile and Mark melted, sliding up on the bed to kiss Jinyoung deeper. 

 

“My soulmate, my husband. I love you Park Jin Young.” Mark smiled wide.

 

“My soulmate, my husband. I love you Park Tuan Mark.” Jinyoung smiled even wider before rolling over on top of Mark to attack him with kisses. Mark just laughed and went back to try and get both of their clothes off. Not an easy task when Jinyoung would whimper every time his lips left contact with Mark’s skin. It was actually adorable in it’s own way.

 

“Say it again.” Mark purred, rolling them over so he could hear his husband talk. His eyes fluttering before he got up to actually finish getting them naked.

 

“Oppa Park Tuan Mark. Soon to be Professor Park Tuan.” Jinyoung said slowly, moving his body to hang his head off the edge of the bed, Mark knew exactly what he wanted, and was more than happy to give it to him. 

 

When Jinyoung opened his mouth, Mark gripped the base of his cock and moved to guide it into his mouth. Jinyoung swallowing the length as Mark rocked his hips back and forth to help get more of Jinyoung’s saliva on his cock. When it became easier for Mark to rock his hips he slid more of his cock into Jinyoung’s mouth. His hands moving to hold Jinyoung’s head still as he fucked his husbands mouth. Jinyoung moaned around him, loving the way Mark took control of their sex life. It was simple, he knew the words to say, he knew where to bite, and what to touch to get Mark going.

 

Mark’s thrusts were shallow, not wanting to go to deep in Jinyoung’s throat yet. He wanted this night to last. Much to Jinyoung’s whimpers and efforts to move his head and get more of Mark. Mark just kept his head still as he slowly rocked his hips.

 

“We gotta open you baby.” Mark said in a soft voice, reaching his hands from Jinyoung’s hand down to the pool of pre-cum collecting at the tip of his cock. Mark’s fingers slid through them collecting the slick substance up. He moved his hips to pull himself from Jinyoung’s mouth, sliding his fingers in letting Jinyoung lick himself off Mark’s fingers. Smirking at the sight he moved some to bent over and lick the rest of Jinyoung’s chest. 

 

He felt hands on his erection guiding it back into Jinyoung’s mouth. All Mark could do was laugh at how Jinyoung’s oral fixation could get at times. So needy for Mark to fill his mouth until he was ready to fill something else. Mark had to actually move his body away so Jinyoung couldn’t reach him as he flipped his husband over.

 

“Oppa!” Jinyoung whined into the bed, pushing his ass up for Mark to get to. The younger just laughed and got on the bed to get himself behind Jinyoung. Making quick work of getting himself open. Jinyoung pushed his face into the blankets, trying to get more of his boyfriend. Mark had never seen Jinyoung this needy before but it was doing all right things to him. 

 

When he knew Jinyoung was ready he didn’t make him wait. Just pushed his cock inside quickly and settled for a few moments so Jinyoung could get his head on straight. His whole body was full of want, eyes fluttering as he pushed his hips back to get more of Mark inside him. Mark could only still his hips, wanting Jinyoung to relax before he hurt him. 

 

“Baby look at you, so needy for it. If I had known you’d be like this I would have married you months ago.” He teased, soothing down Jinyoung’s spine before he started to rock his hips. Jinyoung not even going to try and talk as he finally got what he wanted. 

 

Mark built a steady rhythm, hips grinding into Jinyoung at the end of every thrust. His eyes rolling back in his head as Jinyoung's moaning got louder. Music to his ears really. Every time Mark would snap his hips, or flip Jinyoung into a new position he would react exactly how Mark wanted. Pushing his boyfriend to the edge before slowing down so the feeling went away, only to do it again and again until Jinyoung was sobbing into the pillows to cum. 

 

“Please, Mark… please I wanna cum, wanna feel you cum. Cum inside me. Please I need it so bad. Fill me please.” Jinyoung practically begged and Mark well, didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

His hips snapped so fast and hard that neither of them made it another minute. Falling down on the bed still tangled together Mark couldn’t even see straight. Nor could Jinyoung. His eyes so foggy as he pulled his husband close to his chest. Jinyoung not wanting Mark to pull out made sure to push his ass closer to his lovers hips. 

 

Their night didn’t end there, neither of them slept. Why would they? Their wedding was less than 24 hours ago, and both of them were content on making the most of their wedding night. Be it in the shower, back in the bed, in the kitchen when Jinyoung ran down to get drinks and Mark didn’t like how long he was gone for. Neither of them could stop. It was light out before exhaustion took over their bodies, Mark whining about having to go get breakfast with their families. Jinyoung made it clear that when they took a shower Mark was to behave, if he had any chance of making it through breakfast and not needing a pillow under him. Mark made no promises. Not when Jinyoung’s ass looked the way it did with water dripping down it.

 

Mark was only human afterall. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys loved it! Let me know what you think. Come find me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or [on tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
